


Draw a Blank

by Masthya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masthya/pseuds/Masthya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short poem about them i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw a Blank

Ferocious, a candle lit up  
Egoistical, the flame licked and fed  
Unconscious, the fire spread  
Amicable, ashes became.

Cognitive, a bush of silent threads  
Judgmental, but blank façade  
Meticulous, except for what lies ahead  
of him, for him, by him  
To him.

A break;  
No longer here for him.  
An unwavering choice led to  
Reconcile; a wistful parting


End file.
